The Holly and the Ivy
by Sehrezad
Summary: They are like the holly and the ivy, no matter how harsh the circumstances are, they would always persevere. P/O Christmas fic  post "The Man from the Other Side"
1. Chapter 1

**The Ho****lly and the Ivy**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Summary: They are like the ho__lly and the ivy, no matter how harsh the circumstances are, they would always persevere._

_This is a post "The Man from the Other Side" story with a little twist which may not be quite original but has been bugging me for a long time now and now that Christmas is almost here it took a definite form with a holiday setting._

_Merry Christmas, Everyone!_

* * *

It was snowing heavily down on Boston and Peter had to pull his coat tighter around him to block out the cold wind that accompanied it. It seemed that this year they were having a white Christmas.

And it seemed that the mere fact of that gave some extra energy to the people and some otherworldly warmth because they were going up and down the white streets as if they had been unaware of the biting cold. The night before Christmas was filled with children's laughter as they were running and playing in the streets, enjoying the snow, and it was filled with the merry chatter of adults who enjoyed their time outdoors.

It was early in the evening but darkness had already crawled on the city a long time ago.

From across the street Peter watched as a group of carolers knocked on the door to Walter's house… their house, he thought bitterly but at the same time a warm feeling filled his heart. He was nervous. He hadn't talked to the man for more than a year now and truth to be told, he wasn't sure that he was ready just yet. But he had to come home. He had to come home to her because, if after all that crazy things that had been going on in his life, one thing was sure, it was that he belonged with Olivia.

He had already known that that morning when he walked out of her door, leaving the sleeping woman behind in an effort to try and make sense of everything in his life. He knew that he loved her and after their talk, he knew that his feelings were reciprocated. When, after leaving the hospital, he confronted Olivia about the glimmer she must have been seeing around him, she didn't hesitate to tell him that her feelings were the main reason of her silence regarding his origin. She was afraid of losing him. First he was taken aback by the open honesty Olivia offered him but after all, in the shadow of Walter's betrayal it was the only thing that was able to make Peter put his own hurt aside for a moment and try to see things from a different angle.

He understood her and he forgave her. They spent that night, which seemed so long ago now, in each other's arms and he did everything to show her that whatever had happened and whatever would happen, he did belong with her. At that time it was the only thing that kept him from going insane, Olivia's love provided the only anchor in his life. It was the only thing he could call his own.

But he left the following morning, hoping that Olivia would understand… and would wait for him. He knew his feelings for her and he knew Olivia, and these two things gave him confidence that whatever was waiting for them in the future they would persevere. He knew that being apart wouldn't be easy on either of them but in the end it wasn't enough for him to know that no matter in which universe he belonged, Olivia would always be his own universe. No, at that point, almost a year ago, he needed something else, too. He needed to come to terms with himself and Walter.

Now, standing in the falling snow and watching as Walter was listening to the carolers with pure enthusiasm, he knew who he was… and he knew who Walter was to him. He spent many a sleepless night wondering about things that had been and about things that could have been but at the end of the day only one thing remained that mattered: Walter was his father. It didn't make things easier, though. There were still many things they had to work on but they had to work on them together and he was the one who had to make the first move.

He chuckled to himself when he saw Walter turning slightly in the doorway as he told something to the person who must have been standing behind him. He wore that stupid grin that always appeared on his face when he was particularly excited and happy. And with this grin came that incessant fidgeting that always reminded Peter of a little kid from pre-school who had just stepped into a toy store. In those moments it was so difficult to see Walter as the amazing scientist who, as brilliant as he was, had committed awful things during his career.

Peter's attention shifted to the person who was standing behind the old man but no matter how hard he tried to take a look at her – because he was sure that it was Olivia – he couldn't see her. Before coming to see Walter, he had tried to find Olivia and talk to her but no one answered the door. He hoped to find her here and now that he could spot her SUV in front of the house and saw Walter talking to her, he felt happy… and relieved. It was good to know that neither Olivia, nor Walter was alone on Christmas Eve.

At once the carolers left and Walter disappeared behind the door, leaving Peter longing for the warmth of the house that only moments ago, even just for a little time, had filled his heart with the sense of belonging. This was the feeling that told him he had done the right thing by coming home. He was ready to forgive and to accept… he was ready to live his life even if it meant a life in a universe that wasn't his.

But it didn't mean that it was easier to face the people he had left behind without a word.

He kept standing in the falling snow just watching the house. He saw the lights of the Christmas tree shining from the living room window. Peter wondered whether Walter was making Olivia watch the holiday specials on TV or they were playing Monopoly. It was a strange concept for him imagining Olivia spending some quality time with Walter. He knew that the old man adored the young woman but Olivia always seemed somewhat reserved with him. Maybe they had got closer during the last year, he chuckled. He'd like that. Peter watched as the light dimmed in the living room, letting the Christmas lights light up the room and saw a pale light appear in the background. He supposed that they retired to the kitchen to have dinner. After a little time the light was on again in the living room but at the same time it came up upstairs, too, in the room Peter remembered to be some kind of storage. There was some movement there then it became dark again just for the light to appear in another room, his room. It didn't last long and again everything was dark upstairs.

Finally, it was time to face the inevitable. After all, he realized, there was no point in standing in the freezing cold when he could spend Christmas Eve with his family. He slowly made his way across the street and towards the front door but suddenly it became dark in the living room again. It made him stop just in front of the door, thinking that Walter had gone to sleep and Olivia was most likely ready to leave. The front door didn't open, though.

For some time Peter contemplated knocking but then he decided against it and used his own key to get into the house.

It was strange being home, standing again in the foyer of the old house. After discarding his soaked winter coat, he took his time to savior the moment and quickly realized that the strange feeling was not the result of his long absence. Something had changed in the house, he noted. He had a feeling that even without the colorful glow that the Christmas lights shed on the room, the place would feel warmer than he remembered. It even smelt different which was curious in itself because Walter's experiments, culinary or otherwise, and his experimental drugs had always seen to it to have a curious and very peculiar scent linger in the air.

In the silent house, he could hear shuffling coming from the kitchen so he made his way there silently. The scene that greeted him there made him smile. Olivia, not looking the slightest out of place, was standing in front of the sink, washing the dishes while she was softly singing to herself in her beautiful deep voice.

_The hol__ly and the ivy,_

_When they are both full grown,_

_Of all trees that are in the wood:_

_The holy bears the crown._

Peter recognized the words of the old Christmas carol, "The Holly and the Ivy". It took him back to his previous musings back in the street about Olivia and himself as the meaning behind the words reminded him of the two of them and the situation they found themselves in. The evergreens of the song that had come to symbolize man and woman from ancient times were strong and they never let the cold of winter wither them; they preserved their green color regardless of the harsh circumstances.

Peter hoped that they would survive, too, what had happened to them and what was lying in front of them. He hoped against hope that Olivia still felt what he was feeling… that she felt, too, that they were meant to be.

"Dad, I thought you went to bed," Olivia, feeling a presence in the room, noted with a warm smile as she dried her hands and turned around, fully expecting to see Walter, but as soon as she laid eyes on the figure standing in the door, her smile froze on her face and she looked at the man shocked. "Peter," she breathed in her sudden surprise.

"Hello, 'Livia," Peter gave him a warm, though a little unsure smile. Silence settled on the room.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Holly and the Ivy**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Thank you for the reviews; they really made me happy!_

* * *

"Dad, I thought you went to bed," Olivia noted with a warm smile as she dried her hands and turned around, fully expecting to see Walter, but as soon as she laid eyes on the figure standing in the door, her smile froze on her face and she looked at the man shocked. "Peter," she breathed in her sudden surprise.

"Hello, 'Livia," Peter gave him a warm, though a little unsure smile. Silence settled on the room.

Peter waited for Olivia to react to his presence in any way and, although he really wanted to believe that she would be happy to see him, he cringed inwardly, expecting some verbal abuse or a well-placed blow to his jaw or some place lower, or Olivia pulling a gun on him. And truth to be told, he would deserve any of those reactions from the woman he had deserted a year ago.

He actually winced when Olivia started to walk up to him but the expected blow never came. Instead, she slowly lifted her hand and placed it on Peter's cheek as if making sure that he was really there. The guilt that had become Peter's faithful companion in the last months was burning his soul cruelly as he looked into Olivia's green eyes which were shining with tears.

He reached up and pressed her hand against his cheek then turned slightly and kissed it gently.

"Peter," he could hear Olivia gasp and in the next instant her arms were around his neck and she hugged him as if there were no tomorrow. Peter sighed into Olivia's hair as he circled her waist and pulled her closer.

Yes, he thought relieved, like the holly and the ivy they would persevere.

"You're shivering," Olivia suddenly lifted up her head, looking at Peter concerned.

"Don't worry about it," Peter just shook his head dismissively, giving her a warm smile ready to forget about everything as long as he was able to hold Olivia in his arms.

"But you are freezing," Olivia kept looking at him. "What were you doing? Standing in the snow whole day?" Seeing Peter's sheepish look, she sighed then stepped out of his embrace. "Let me make you some tea."

"Actually, I could use something stronger," Peter said half-jokingly, laughing a little awkwardly as he took a seat by the table and Olivia laughed with him.

"Yeah, I could use one, too," she told him but instead of reaching for a pair of shot glasses as Peter expected, she continued preparing the tea she had previously offered.

While Olivia occupied herself by making tea, Peter took his time to watch her. After such a long time without seeing her, this simple action made him incredibly happy. He noted how at ease she looked. He remembered how guarded she had always been. The weight of her job and her past had always lay heavy on her shoulders. But not now. Now she looked happy and relaxed. The haunted look that was so hers couldn't be seen; its place was taken by an enchanting, warm glint in those beautiful green eyes.

He was curious what could have caused this change in her. The happiness that was radiating from her made her whole being look different. As Peter could see it, she looked healthier than she used to do. He knew that she was a strong woman but at the same time she always looked somewhat fragile with her small frame. It seemed that she had gained some weight, though.

Peter drank his tea in silence, neither him nor Olivia being ready to address their issues just yet. For the time being, they were content to be in each other's company. It was only when some noise could be heard from the living room where Walter was sleeping that Olivia broke the silence.

"We should go up to my ro… to your room before Walter wakes up," she suggested, for the first time looking awkward in Peter's presence as she looked everywhere but at the man. So Olivia lived in the house, Peter noted and this realization warmed his heart.

Peter reached out to gently tilt her head and make her look at him.

"What about going up to our room?" he suggested not really sure that it was the right thing to say but when Olivia smiled back at him, he knew it was. They both wanted the same thing: they wanted a life together and they didn't want to waste any more time.

They walked up the stairs in companionable silence while Olivia led the way, holding Peter's hand. They remained silent while Olivia closed the door behind them and went to sit down on the bed. Peter didn't move from his spot near the door. He ran his eyes around the room that used to be his but now was occupied predominantly by Olivia's things. They mingled well with his own stuff and he really liked how their lives seemed to mix in such a small space.

Then it suddenly downed on him what Olivia had actually done. When he had run away from his life, from his responsibilities, Olivia stepped up and took his place. She gave up her independence to take up a role that wasn't hers to play. He felt indescribable gratitude to the woman who had taken it upon her to look after his strange father whom he had abandoned so carelessly in his disappointment and anger.

"I'm sorry, 'Livia," he told her in a low voice in which the guilt couldn't be missed. It made Olivia's head snap up to look at the man still standing by the door.

"No, Peter," she shook her head, understand what Peter was refering to. "You had to go," she continued in a calm voice. "You had to go to be able to come home."

Peter sighed as he finally started towards the bed then sat down to face Olivia.

"I am home now." He took her hand. "But I was selfish in leaving everything behind."

"Peter…"

"No, 'Livia," Peter interrupted, desperate to say what was on his chest. "I promised you that I wouldn't leave you then the first thing I do is to walk out on you. And the worst thing is that I didn't simply leave you, I left you with all of my responsibilities." Here Olivia diverted her eyes from Peter's but then quickly looked back. "I left you with a man you don't even like."

"That is not true, Peter," Olivia was quick to contradict. "I do love Walter. I know I didn't act like that but after you'd left, things changed." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Walter was broken and unable to look after himself. Astrid and I took turns in looking after him but he was practically unresponsive to anybody. At last Broyles told me that he had to go back to St. Claire's. I felt as if I had disappointed him. I felt frustrated about me being unable to do anything and I wanted to tell him that I had nothing to do with it and that I'd do everything to get him back but he was just sitting there, staring into nothingness..." Peter could cleary see on Olivia's features the anguish she must have felt when faced with such an impossible situation. "I was at loss what to do or say and I finally called him dad. And for the first time in weeks, he reacted. He looked me in the eye and in that moment I understood: no matter what Walter had done in the past, I loved him. And I didn't stop until he was back here… with me. It was a long road from there but he is the old Walter now." Here Olivia gave him a proud grin. "Actually, he can't stop bragging about me calling him dad."

"Yeah, I bet he can't." Peter mirrored her grin but his expression became serious as he kept regarding Olivia. "You are an incredible woman, Olivia Dunham," Peter told her in awe and was rewarded by a brilliant smile. Suddenly he couldn't wait any longer and leant in to kiss Olivia. After all they had all but agreed to live together so it was high time for them to start making out.

And making out they did. Peter was just about to take things to the next base when a strange noise demanded his attention.

"You heard that?" his head snapped up suddenly as he looked around in the room. Olivia was lying under him, her tousled hair framing her face on the pillow. She smiled up at Peter lazily while the man was desperately trying to locate the source of the previous sound. The sound came again and Olivia had to chuckle at Peter's expression. The mood was officially killed.

"What was that?" Peter looked down back at Olivia.

"That was the third Bishop man who's making my life oh so interesting." Peter narrowed his eyes regarding her expression and Olivia lifted her head to put a final kiss on his lips. "Come on, he sounds impatient." With this Olivia wriggled out of his arms then, standing up, she looked back at the man questioningly.

"He?" That was all Peter, still lying on the bed, could ask at the moment, finally recognizing the sound as a baby's whimpering. The recognition, though, didn't do anything to help chase away his confusion about the fact that there was a baby in the house.

"Come on, Peter," Olivia held out her hand for Peter to take it. "I want you to meet him."

For some time, Peter just eyed Olivia from his position on the bed. In spite of looking somewhat unsure, she was glowing like never before. She was beautiful. At that moment everything became clear for him regarding the changes in the woman. She wasn't just Olivia anymore, Peter realized. She became so much more than the tough FBI agent he had fallen in love with. She was a mother.

She was the mother of his child.

After he had managed to get hold on his emotions which were ranging from pure joy through disbelief to the familiar feeling of guilt, he slowly got up from the bed and, reaching for Olivia's still outstretched hand, he let her lead him out of the room and pull him towards the small room that used to give place to yet un-packed boxes.

The old, dark room now looked nothing like Peter remembered it. The dirty walls were painted light green and instead of the old boxes, the room was furnished with fir wood furniture. The typical scent of baby products lingered in the air and Peter instantly recognized it as the strange smell that reached his nose upon entering the house. He could also spot the baby-monitor he must have heard in the other room.

Peter watched in silent awe as Olivia hurried to the crib standing next to one of the walls and with practiced ease gathered a whimpering baby into her arms.

Peter stood motionless until the baby calmed down in Olivia's arms and he only moved when Olivia turned toward him, asking him with her eyes to go closer. He did so and as soon as he laid eyes on his son for the first time, his eyes filled with tears. He would never be able to describe the intense feelings that suddenly attacked him and he would never try, either. It would be futile. The only thing that mattered that he loved that little creature with everything he had.

Olivia gave some time to Peter to take in the news of him being a father, all the while watching his reactions. She let out a little relieved sigh when she saw his lips curve into a stunned but clearly happy smile as he looked down at his son. Slowly she shifted her hold on the baby and in the next instant Peter found himself holding his son.

"I am a father," was the first thing that left Peter's lips ever since he found out about the baby. He sounded incredulous as he looked adoringly at the baby who just blinked sleepily in his arms and chuckled when he gave him a healthy yawn. "I am a father," he looked up at Olivia and this time only unadulterated joy could be seen in his blue eyes, which though quickly turned into that sad expression which Olivia wished to go away.

"Don't, Peter," she spoke up. "Please. You can't keep feeling guilty for everything that happened in the past year." Here she looked down at the baby while she tried to collect her thoughts then she looked Peter in the eye. "Yes, it was hard on everyone when you left and I won't lie to you… I wished every day for you to be here with me and help with Walter and the baby. But I know that if you had stayed or if I had looked for you and told you that I was pregnant and you had come back, I couldn't help wondering whether you were here because you wanted to be here or because you felt that you had to be here because of some false sense of duty. Peter, I wouldn't change a single day if it means that I know you came back because of Walter… because of me. Do you understand that?"

For a long time Peter just held Olivia's gaze, contemplating everything she had just said and wondering what the hell he had done right in his life to deserve a woman like her.

"I love you, Olivia," he told her finally.

"I know. That's why you came back… because you love me… and Walter, I hope."

"Oh, come on, 'Livia," Peter whined. "Couldn't you just tell me that you love me, too? We could have moved on to making out then without thinking about Walter."

"I love you, Peter." Olivia gave him a little smile. "But so does Walter."

"I know," Peter became serious once again. "And I'm willing to work on this family thing now more than ever."

"Dad will be so happy to hear this," Olivia's features lit up as she became sure that Walter wouldn't seek forgiveness from his son in vain. Peter wondered whether she realized that she'd switched back calling the old man 'dad'. "He's changed a lot, Peter." Peter raised an eyebrow at that. "Well, he's still Walter," Olivia shrugged with a little smile, remembering all that countless occasions when Walter made her smile with his eccentric behavior, "but he is more lucid now. He actually stopped self-medicating himself as soon as I told him that I was pregnant. He was determined to be the best grandpa ever and I have to tell you that he's doing a damn good job at it," she related to Peter, her voice full of pride at the man who came to mean so much to her. Her voice dropped, though, as she continued. "And he is truly sorry for tearing you away from your family. He's well aware of what he had done. He just couldn't lose you for a second time."

"I think I understand him now," Peter whispered, looking down at the baby whose eyelashes looked heavier by the second. "And however strange it may sound, I owe him my life just as much as I do my real father. It'll be all right, 'Livia." He reached out with one hand to caress her cheek and both of them laughed out silently as the baby yawned once again. "I think the little guy's sleepy," Peter stated as Olivia stepped back a little to let him put the baby back in the crib. He gently tucked him in and remained standing over him, caressing his little cheek with his thumb.

"He likes when somebody sings to him," Olivia stepped up next to him and looked at him surprised when Peter actually started to sing in a soothing voice. She listened in silence as Peter sang the song she had been singing earlier in the kitchen. "The Holly and the Ivy", she really liked that carol and hearing it coming from Peter's lips as he was singing it to their son made it even more beautiful.

During the song Olivia sneaked an arm around Peter's waist and after his voice died away, they continued standing side by side, watching their baby boy sleep.

"What's his name?" he asked finally, looking at Olivia.

"Albert James Bishop."

"Albert? Really? You let Walter name our kid?" He didn't really mean it seriously but seeing Olivia's expression, he realized that it was exactly the situation.

"Don't look at me like that! You should be happy that I managed to convince him not to call our son Erwin Dmitri or Isaac Werner. He only let me call him James instead of Ludwig because he prefers James Watson over Ludwig Boltzmann."

"James Watson? As in the guy who described the structure of DNA?"

"Yup."

"So, our son is named after mad scientists," Peter concluded.

"Well, dad prefers to refer to them as brilliant minds."

"Of course, he does." Peter chuckled as he pulled Olivia closer. "So it's A.J. then."

"That was the idea," Olivia nodded. "You're not mad at me for not telling you?"

"No," Peter kissed her head. "And while I don't doubt it that you could have found me, you had your reasons. And I accept that." He wanted to add, too, that he was the one walking out on her so he was the last one to hold a grudge against her but he knew that she'd not hear any of it.

They spent some time just standing in each other's arms watching their son but it was quickly getting late.

"We should probably catch up on some sleep," Olivia looked up at Peter. "Walter will be up bright and early to open the presents. And Astrid's coming, too, to help prepare lunch. Rachel and Ella will be over, too, but they can't make it till after noon."

"Oh, a big family gathering. Nice." Peter beamed at Olivia.

"Yes, it is," Olivia concurred. "But you should know that Rachel is ready to castrate you with her own hands for leaving me like you did."

"Wow, a nice family gathering, indeed. We even have the insane grandpa and the evil aunt," Peter chuckled good-humouredly then looked down at Olivia with a serious expression. "You know I wouldn't change it for anything."

"Me neither," she agreed then buried her face into his chest. "Merry Christmas, Peter," she murmured with a content smile.

"Merry Christmas," Peter repeated and with Olivia in his arms, for the first time in nearly a year, he felt at peace.

**THE END**

_Thanks for reading and sorry for the mistakes!_

**_Happy New Year!_**


End file.
